


Treat Him Right

by cryptaniac



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, cliff is the best handyman ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptaniac/pseuds/cryptaniac
Summary: Rick is feeling insecure after his talk with Marvin Schwarz. Cliff takes it upon himself to reassure him.





	Treat Him Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GentleSharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleSharks/gifts).

> Bae and I had the exact same thought after coming out of Once Upon a Time in Hollywood: praise kink. This is pure smut, enjoy!

Cliff knew that it was going to be one of those days. That jewish douchebag had poked Rick in all the right places and now he couldn't even spend the day on set with his guy because of that whole Bruce Lee shit show. He chuckled lowly; he really did deserve to sit this one out - not that he wouldn't do it again in a heartbeat. 

On his way back from the hippie ranch he stopped by at a liquor store to pick up a six-pack of cheap light beer and hovered by the bottles of bourbon before deciding against it. They wouldn't be needing it tonight; he'd make sure of that. 

Half an hour later, he pulled into the studio's trailer park where Rick was already waiting for him, looking exhausted and way too relieved to see him. Cliff listened patiently as he went on and on about everyone who had annoyed him on set and about the audacity of making him look like some hippie piece of trash. Better not to let him in on today's little adventure just now then, they might need the bourbon after all for that little revelation.

LA traffic was a nightmare as usual and it was already dark when they finally stopped in front of the giant matte painting of Rick's face. Cliff killed the engine and waited for the invitation he already knew was coming.

"So, I was thinking," Rick started, only a hint of a stutter in his speech.

Cliff suppressed the smug smile that was pulling at his lips.

"My FBI episode is out and maybe you wanna come in and we could watch it together," he finished uncertainly, as if Cliff would ever reject him. 

"I was counting on it," he replied, not even trying to hide the familiar warmth that was seeping into his eyes, "there's a six-pack in the trunk, let's get this show on the road."

The answering smile he got for that one, made something in his stomach twist with the promise of what was to come. Definitely the right call then.

*

"And that's a wrap! What did you think?" 

"What do I think? You were fucking great man."

"Y-you really think so?"

"You callin’ me a liar?"

Rick sputtered, trying to backpaddle but Cliff took pity on him before he could talk himself into a frenzy. He leaned over languidly and took the now empty can from the other man's hand, brushing his fingers deliberately. It was enough to make Rick shiver.

"I- um," he tried again but Cliff cut him off again.

"You wanna know what I thought of your work just now?" He stood up slowly to lean further into his friend's space.

Rick swallowed audibly but managed a stiff nod.

Cliff was now close enough to whisper in his ear.

"I thought you were amazing," he drawled before licking a wet line on the sensitive skin of Rick's ear. His partner let out a harsh breath, hands gripping onto the lounge chair's armrests. 

"I couldn't take my eyes off you," he started trailing kisses from his ear to his cheek, "you are so hot when you play the villain, did I ever tell you that?" He swallowed down Rick's protests by capturing his lips. Rick gasped and Cliff easily slipped his tongue inside his mouth. The kiss was sloppy and too much teeth and all wrong angles, but Rick was so eager beneath him, sighing and moaning and gently rocking his hips, seeking for whatever friction Cliff's body could provide in their current position. He let out a low whine when Cliff pulled away after a while, trying to follow his lips but Cliff just gently pushed him back against the armchair.

"The way you handled that rifle," he continued once Rick stopped struggling, "couldn't take my eyes off your hands," he sucked Rick's right index finger into his mouth, watching with hooded eyes as his partner looked down at him in a mix of awe and arousal. Cliff could feel the outline of the other man's cock against his abs, he was hard already, straining against the rough material of his denims. 

Cliff pulled his mouth away.

"Wanna see you fuck yourself on those thick fingers, you got me so fucking hot handling that piece."

Rick sucked in a breath.

"You'd want that don't you,” he made a deliberate pause, “baby?"

Rick honest to god mewled at the pet name.

"Yeah, I know you wanna be so good for me. Spread yourself open for me like a good boy," he went on, leaning back to palm his own erection through his pants before tugging at his shirts to slowly pull them over his head. He didn't need to look to know that Rick was following his every move.

"B-bed. We gotta- yeah bed. Now." Rick stuttered and pushed himself out of the armchair, tugging at his snickering friend to follow him into his bedroom.

Rick all but tore off his clothes before falling onto the mattress, pulling Cliff with him into another heated kiss. They rocked together almost violently, until Rick hissed in pain when he couldn't take the sensation of the rough material of Cliff's pants against his sensitive flesh anymore.

"G-get those fucking things off, just take them off, c-come on hurry," Rick complained, hands tugging uselessly on Cliff's denims. The other man stilled his hands with his own.

"Honey, come on. There's no need to rush, I want you to enjoy this. Wanna show you just how amazing you are, baby. Gonna make you feel so good. You deserve to feel so fucking good," he was whispering again, making sure that Rick could feel his warm breath on himself. The other man arched into him, skin prickling wherever the words touched his skin.

"Oh god Cliff, I-"

"Shh, I got you, darling, I got you."

Cliff leaned over his partner's spread out body to fumble for the bottle of lube and package of condoms they kept in the nightstand. Rick made a motion to grab for the bottle, but his partner was too fast for him.

"I thought you wanted to watch me prepare myself," he snarked.

"Another time. Tonight's only about you just let me do this for you," Cliff soothed and Rick swallowed thickly before nodding.

"Can you roll over for me, darling?"

Rick did as he was told and Cliff finally pulled down his own pants, freeing his straining erection. He ripped open the foil package and slipped on the condom, before directing his undivided attention once more on his partner. He pressed himself up against his muscular body, letting his cock rub against the bare cheeks of Rick's ass. The other man shuddered underneath him, rubbing himself desperately both against the bed sheets below him and the hard length pressed against his backside.

"Please- I-I need. Need-"

"What do you need baby, tell me."

"Need you inside me, please."

Cliff just hummed and gently guided his partner into a kneeling position. He let his hand slide over the hard nubs of his nipples, across his chest and down over his firm stomach. His fingertips ghosted over the coarse hair around his lover's leaking cock, close enough to tease but always out of reach to provide the friction his partner was so desperate for. 

He trailed a line of kisses along his spine until he reached his tailbone.

"You know what else I love?"

"Hmm?"

"Can't get enough of that thick ass of your's," he drawled and placed a sloppy kiss on his backside, before spreading his cheeks wide and licking across the puckered hole.

Rick hissed and trembled underneath him.

"Wha-"

"Shh just trust me love, you'll like this."

When Rick stayed where he was with no further protest, he dove in in earnest. Licking and sucking at his entrance before sliding his tongue inside the loosened hole alongside his index finger.

"Hnng, fuck. Cliff-!"

Cliff continued licking at the ring of muscles, as he fucked his finger into the spit slick heat of Rick's body. It didn't take long before he could add a second and then a third. His partner pushed back against his fingers with every thrust, gasping and moaning whenever his fingertips brushed against the knot of nerves inside him. 

"Look at you, I love the way you fuck yourself on my fingers. You're so pretty for me, fucking beautiful."

Rick made a guttural sound and pushed even harder against him.

"You ready for me baby?"

The other man just nodded and Cliff pulled his fingers out, slicked up his pulsing cock and lined himself up before finally pushing into the velvet heat of Rick's body.

His friend let out a hiss at the intrusion, his entire body trembling with desire. Cliff waited a few seconds before slipping in further.

He stilled his movements once he was fully seated, waiting for Rick to adjust to their position. It didn't take long however before his partner was urging him to move again and Cliff finally allowed himself to give into his own arousal. He pulled out almost completely before sinking back in again, rocking the other man's whole body forward with each hard thrust. Rick rested his weight on one arm to grab for his cock, pumping himself in time with the way Cliff was rocking into him. He let out a litany of filth, making Cliff push in even harder.

"Tell me who you are, baby."

"I- what?" 

"Tell. Me. Who. The. Fuck. You. Are," Cliff tried again, punctuating each word with a perfectly aimed thrust against the other's man's prostate.

"I'm- ahh. I'm Rick fucking Dalton and I'm fuck nggg- I'm fucking amazing-," Rick finally answered before spilling hot come all over his hand and the sheets below him. His hole fluttered around Cliff's cock as his muscles convulsed in his orgasm and Cliff grunted, almost overwhelmed with the sensation. He fucked him through his climax before starting to chase his own. It didn't take long before he was spilling into the latex sheathing his cock, his hips pressed flush against Rick's perfect ass.

Both men were gasping for air and unwilling to break the contact just yet. Cliff started kissing his partner again, whispering more sweet nonsense against his overheated skin. 

They stayed like that until Cliff couldn't take it anymore and eased out of Rick's warmth. He collapsed next to him, immediately grabbing for the pack of cigarettes, lighting one and taking a deep, satisfying drag. 

A few moments passed and Cliff could practically feel the tension starting to rise up in the other man's body again. He pulled him flush against himself, holding him there. He brought the cigarette up to his lover's lips who sucked in the smoke eagerly. Cliff held him close as they shared the cigarette, exchanging smoke-filled kisses as Cliff ran his hand though the thick strands of Rick's hair. 

Rick was still safely pressed against Cliffs firm body when he muttered a soft ‘Thank you’.

“Anytime, love. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the song "Treat Her Right" by Roy Head & The Traits from the soundtrack.
> 
> Kudos & comments make the world go round, thank youuu!


End file.
